The writings on his wall
by wolfy447
Summary: After Disney channels Good luck Charlies Gabe arrives all hell breaks loose at alexandria. A coven of witches become a bigger enemy then negan, a hotel of ghosts and vampires become their closest friend and we find out just how the walkers came to be. Can they save maggies baby from hell? can they win the war with the negans? can the witches become their alies? read to find out.
1. Alexandria

"the chill stung my arms. the pain of the cold was almost to much to bare. besides the sound of the raging storm just outside i was alone. id been alone for a long time. ever since they took my brother. he was my protection. wed lost his girlfriend a long time ago. her baby was with someone else. i wondered if he is okay. i was in an abandoned two story home. only one was inside. he had been stuck in the basement door all i had to do was beat his skull in with a vacuum cleaner. my heart was shattered. without my brother i doubted i would survive the night.

I havent seen teddy or charlie, or my parents since the outbreak. P.J was the only one i had. at the age of seventeen i sat there in the dark with the rain pouring down outside. no one by my side. no reason to go on. the next morning i was surprised when my eyes opened. i grabbed my things and set out. i got about ten miles down the road before i had to take a detour into the woods. i had found a sign in the dirt that said "alexadria" most of the other words were blurred out. i heard a noise behind me slipped and hit my head then i woke up here."

Gabe told the people around him.

"so your all alone?" a black girl with dreads asked.

"yeah"

"i have three questions for you" a scruffy looking whit man said. his badge shining in the boys eyes. "how many walkers have you killed."

"two or three, pj did most of the killing"

"how many people have you killed?"

"one."

"why?"

" i couldn't see him suffer like that... he was my brother." gabe stared blankly at the ground. tears welling up in his eyes.

a boy with long hair entered. "dad there are people from another camp here... they wanna talk to you."

"okay... carl this is gabe... make sure you see to it he gets to his new house safely show him where everything is, answer any questions he might have and if theres a problem just go to carol or Daryl." the man and woman left the room and carl approached the boy.

"so... you okay?" Carl asked. "i dont know what its like to have no one... ive never been seperated from my group or anything... i wonder off but ive never been completely alone."

Gabe looked up at the boy with sarrow in his eyes. "i hope you never have to experience being alone."

"im the one who found you by the way." The long hair boy told him. " i had just been wondering off like usual... my dad doesnt like it when i do things that could get me killed."

"ill bet he wen all to hell when you hurt your eye."

"he was there... i got shot."

"oh my god..."

"not the first time either."

"wow..." Gabe looked away trying not to offend the boy by staring.

Throughout the rest of the day Carl introduced a rather shy Gabe to the rest of the camp. The artillary, the church, the gardens. he met maggie and glen, abraham, sasha, ugne, rosita, and the preacher. After meeting most of the people Carl led him back to his home. a tall two story, lonely looking, fairly nice home.

"all of this for me?"

"yep..."

" ill have to be by myself again..." Gabe started in fear at the large prison looking sheltar.

"if you want you can talk to my dad... we have a spare room." Carl smiled at him "for now lets just check it out... see if you like it."

Gabe nodded and the two boys entered. there was a large kitchen and a living room. a love seat and a couch. a downstairs bathroom, and office. upstairs were three bedrooms. one at the very end of one side the other two opposite one another near the other end of the hall. Gabe picked a room. the smallest room.

They entered to see a twin sized bed. it was centered in the middle of the room with its head board at one of the windows.

"can we move it to a corner?" Gabe asked.

"sure." the paler boy responded.

the two of them shovved the bed to a corner so that both the head board and the side were up against the walls. the foot of the bed face the door and a single nightstand was moved over to the left side of the bed. they sat down facing a large dressor. it was empty. the whole room felt empty.

"dont worry... we will have it filled up in no time... get you some out dated posters. a lamp, a nice rug."

Gabe started crying and Carl immediately stopped talking. Carl looked at him in sympathy.

"i had to kill my mother after she bore judith. she was already dead but she was turning."

Gabe hugged Carl. Something about the one eyed survivor made Gabe feel safe. He reminded gabe of PJ the way he spoke, his kind words of comfort. Carl hugged back wanting to understand his new friends pain. wanting to fix him... see the boy smile. these were harsh times and sadness was a bad weakness, any and all happiness was hard enough to find already. Carl didnt know what to do.

Carls father entered the doorway in silence and saw Carls face over Gabes shoulder. He was proud of his son. There was care and sympathy in the young grimes heart. the silent sobs from Gabe nearly broke ricks heart. Machonne stepped in behind her lover.

"Hey." she said calmly.

Gabe turned to her direction letting go of carl.

" if you want you can stay in the guest bedroom tonight... or untill you feel more comfortable here. tomarrow we will decide your job for the community."

"im a mechanic... i rig up useful tool out of raw materials. i can build turbines and things for power, i can dig wells for clean water..."

"perfect... you might be useful..." rick grinned.

After Rick, and Michonne left Carl led Gabe Back to his own house and up to the guest bedroom. the sun outside was beginning to set. Carl Gave the timid boy a set of clothes and an extra blanket before desending to his own room.

Gabe lay in the darkness staring up at the ceiling. his heart, in shards, beat slowly. as he closed his eyes he saw the face of his brother PJ flash before his eyes. he relived the moment where he shot his brother between the eyes and tears rolled down his face. he felt like he was suffocating and wondered if this was where he gave it all up. he slipped his hand into his pocket and removed his wallet. using the light from the window he grabbed a picture of his siblings and held them to his chest as tears poured down his face. were they alive? would he ever know?


	2. Sure is

The following day, Rick and Michonne had left Gabe in the gardens with maggie. His first impression on her was somewhat timid. he didnt speak a word. she handed him a sovel and showed him where to dig and all that mornign he dug out a well. around one or two oclock Carl came by to check on him.

"you hungry?"

"a little."

"lets go eat... afterwards ill help you finish up." Carl reached his arm down the whole and lifted the boy to the ground.

Gabe was covered in mud. his shoes, which were already in bad shape before, were now in an unrecoverable condition. his hair had roots and leaves in it. his hands were red and i doubt they were always that color. Carl led him back to the house and showed him how to use the shower. he had been cleaned after he woke up there the previous day before talking to rick and Michonne.

The short hair boy slipped out of his shirt facing the shower. Carl handed him the shampoo whilst facing the other direction and caught a glimps of his new friends shirtless muscular back. Gabe began slipping his jeans off and Carl walked to the door turning to let Gabe know he was leaving.

"the rest is all you." he said before he shut the door.

Carl Retreated to his room and sat on his bed pulling out a comic. 'captain astro' it was a classic. one special day in 1970 Captain astro became 'astro woman' a day most teenage boys would never forget.

Carl looked up at the sound of Gabe singing in the shower. He was quite familiar with the song. the lyrics: you can see my heart beating. revealed the song to be 'russian roulette' by rihanna. Gabes voice was prettier then Carl expected. The long haired boy smiled at the sound.

his mind wondered into its own relm consuming him into a world of his own imagination with each turn of the page. it wasnt long before he looked up to see the other boy dripping with water his towel loosley tied around his waist. he had a hand towel in his free hand drying his ears and he looked at carl who simply stared back.

"clothes?" his question as meek as the look on his face.

"yeah just go through my drawers and see if there is anything that you see fit."

"thanks."

Carl, pretending to look back at his illustration, eyed the slightly darker boy. He noticed the way water slipped between the crevices of each muscle before blending with the fabric of the towel. Gabe grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts and some boxers. he rested the shorts and top on the dressor then turned to look at carl.

"it wont bother you if i throw these on in here will it?"

"be my guest." Carl responded camly, his answer seeming almost too quick but Gabe didnt notice.

Carl returned to look at the page he was on. Gabe took that as an opportunity to drop his towel and slip on the boxers before Carl noticed. Carl was an excellent double tasker so he caught a glimps of the bubble that was his new friends ass directly before the brown stretchy fabric slid over lining up with his lower back. Carl spotted a small birthmark which for a moment he mistook as a tramp stamp. he bit his lip before glancing down at the boys muscular thighs. his eye followed the veins leading down to his ankles and onto his bare feet which were fairly adorable. the toes wiggled quickly and that made Carl chuckle slightly under his breath. Gabe turned around to look at a now not paying attention Carl. Atleast he thought he wasnt paying attention. Carl eye caught sight of the muscular chest, the refined abs, all the way down to the v-line. The boxers were low enough to reveal a small happy trail. Carl was caught off gaurd when gabe pulled the shirt over his beautiful upper half.

Carl, after pretending to be preocupied, looked up seeing the boy before him button up hs shorts around his waist.

"ready to go?"

"to where?"

"Carol is an excellent cook... slip on those flip flops we can be over there in 5"

"i have to get back to work soon."

"you dont have to finish that in a day... you have time."

"i guess."

"perfect."

The two boys left the house and walked down the side walk. the sun shining high above their heads feeling pretty good on there skin. the clouds were a minimum and the smell of spring and cinimon roles filled their noses.

"what was the last thing you ate?" Carl asked.

"um the last house i stayed in before waking up here had a bowl of assorted nuts... most were hell to get open but the walnuts were satisfying once my nails were on the ground with their shells." Gabe siged.

"i hope you enjoy eating food that doesnt require a large amount of pain to recieve."

"could such a blasphamous statement be true."

"my friend you have struggled for far too long." Carl rested his hand on Gabes shouldir as they stood before carols house.

the door open and she emerged. a pot of something worthy of watering mouths between her oven mit covered hands.

"hello Carl, hi Gabe" she grinned.

"hey carol." Carl grinned.

"you too are the first to arrive and your a little early... mind helping me finish up?"

"id be honered." Gabe smiled.

"hes very modest this one, humble people is something we lack around here" she said to Carl. "come on in you too."

they complied. Gabe was set to work in the dinning area setting tables, he recalled a time when he had had dinner with his sister teddy and her boyfriend spencer at the shays house he knew exactly where each untinlse went along with each rule in proper edicate. he lit the candles and set each glass. Carol and Carl entered carrying assorted edible delicates and set them down on the center of the table.

"im impressed" Carol grinned. "kid you better snag enid before he does... choices are slim." she whispered to Carl.

"Enid?" Gabe asked. "thats a persons name."

"thats kind of rude." Carol glared with a sort of half smile half smirk looking like she was about to shout 'roasted'

"no i dont mean it like that but... ive seen her name before... like on a flyer or something. i recall something about her im just not sure..."

 _ding-dong_

"The guests have arrived boys." carol turned swiftly on one foot.

Rick, Daryl, and michonne arrived first, then glen and maggie, followed by abraham and rosita, ugene wouldnt be joining he was with Denise the poor soul having passed. She had taught him everything he knows. Edin was the last to arrive, her alternative demener showing how uncomfortable she was their.

"Gabe... i saw how much youve done in the feilds... i must say im impressed." maggie smiled as she sat down next to him. "thanks."

"the new arrival..." father gabriel smilled sitting down. "were you named after the angle as well?"

"yes sir."

"your not as rugged as most people we come across." Daryl glared at him from across the table.

"thats probobly because my brother sheltered me from alot of what the world has to offer right up to his passing."

"im sorry were you close?" Michonne asked.

"he was all i had. we were seperated from the rest of our family on day one. i had to kill him."

"i know how you feel... my brother myerl went the same way."

"its like loosing a peice of yourself isnt it?"

"sure is" Daryl responded. "sure is."


	3. cold

**Hey guys i know this chapter is kind of harsh but listen, i wrote this entire chapter whilst one song played on repeat in my headphones. its called 'cold' by aqualung & lucy Schwartz. i felt that it gave the chapter the emotion it needed. id suggest you listen to it while you read.**

* * *

The wind shifted. A harsh storm was heading towards Alexandria.

Carol looked out her window seeing frost cover the glass. "the crops wont last the night." maggie sat before her fear and loss covering her face.

The sky was dark. Rick stood in the street eyes to the sky. Michonne nearby doing the same. Others all throughout the town followed their movements. A flake fell landing on Carls nose. he looked up into the trees. Edin grabbed her things.

"its going to be bad... wed better get back."

"yeah" carl picked up his hat and slipped it on his head.

Father Gabriel Closed the curtains to his empty church slumping down. by morning all livestock on the outside would be diceased. He bowed his head in prayer.

Gabe himself looked out his window of his lonesome home. his eyes catching something flying to the ground. a single shard of ice smashed into the ground cracking cement. his jaw opened in concern. his eyes found more heading towards the ground. people began to flee to their homes. a man on the street running to his wife who stood in her doorway her five year old son at her ankles. the man made it to his yard before ice ran through his body. he hit the ground his blood flowing across the yard and immeadiatly freezing.

"Carl!" Rick shouted.

"rick come on!" Michonne shouted at him from her door.

He complied with fear on his face.

Several bodies hit the ground none of which Gabe could truely recognize. He heard shouting nearby.

Carl was yelling at Edin to quicken her step as he sheltered her as best he could.

"come on!" Gabe shouted from his door.

"go!" carl told her.

she ran in followed by him.

Gabe slammed the door.

"Will the fence hold up?" Edin Asked.

"doesnt matter... the dead will be walkers by morning." Gabe shrugged looking out his window once more.

"why are you here?" Carl asked.

"i came to retrieve some things i left and decided to stay." he responded softly.

The sky was darker then night its self. depression lingered throughout the town like an early twilight movie. pale being a common color in many a faces. the cold was peircing. many lives were gone. this storm would be the death of the entire town. no one knew how long it would last. no one expected it. it was as though death himself decided to fly down and take poor souls who lived simply for the sake of others. Gabe had half a mind to kiss the lips of the dark winged angel himself. he wondered if that would leave him forsaken.

"oh my god." whisper from the lips of the innocent. edin was horrifyed. she looked out at an injured child in the street. she belonged to the woman next door whos husband had met his fate. if nothing was done that woman would loose a child to raven of hell. her innocent cries and pleas for help filled Edins ears with determination. "i have to help her."

"Edin no!"

"i will..." she turned to him. "or die trying."

"Edin look at me." Gabe sighed. "would an innocent child be better off here in a sin filled world or in heaven where its safe?"

"her mother cant take much more..." Edin cried. "motherly instinct will most likely tell her to save her daughter... i dont want to have an orphan on my hands... that feeling hurts."

"think i dont know that..." Gabe scoffed. "your not the only one who is alone."

Screaming came from outside. the mother had done what Edin predicted.

"do you want that little boy to feel the way we do?"

Gabe did not respond. She ran. Carl lunged. gabe held him back.

"let her go... with any luck that little girl will make it to her brother..." Gabe assured.

"at what cost?"

Edin made it to the two struggleing survivors. she assisted the mother in lifting the child and carrying her to the door. Cries of pain filled the boys ears. Shame filled their heart. could they ever call themselves men.

An hour passed. the only sound from beyond the four walls that surrounded Carl and Gabe were the sounds of ice shattering against every surface it met. the air was painful. to breath stung the throat. fingers were purple faces were white. Fear, pain, and confusion went through Carls face. Gabe sat on the love seat looking at him. he felt the same sympathy the boy had for him just days before. Gabe then realized... if this boy hadnt found him... hed be out there right now dead. he stood up and walked over sitting down next to him. he wrapped a blanket around the two of them and held the boy to his chest. Carl must not have noticed because he kept the same facial expression. staring off into the distance. after a moment he began blinking rappidly and he looked up into the face of his new friend.

"why?"

"because you did the same for me..."

"i dont like feeling alone..."

"no one does... its a pain one cannot describe."

the snow began to fall around three in the afternoon and didnt stop. by nine it was so high one could not open their front door. the cold was so harsh that one would dread using the bathroom. the plumming was frozen, not to mention one would fear that their bodily liquids were frozen inside them. most likely it would hurt to let it out.

"rick?" michonne asked knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

he wasnt... blood flowed from his bladder instead of urine. a pain he would be embearassed to utter.

Glen, in his home with his beloved wife maggie, stoked a fire as she sat on her couch. Carol and Daryl sitting at the bar wrapped withing their heaviest clothes.

"my stomach is hurting..." maggie whispered.

"i wish we could help." carol sighed.

ugene was still in the doctors office. he was resting agaisnt the back of a desk. as if he were hiding from the cold but to no avail. he had no form of clothing or blankets to protect him from the intense chill. he lie down and took his last breath.

Gabe himself was in pain. He looked up and nearly screamed at the sight of his brother.

"You killed me."

"im sorry..."

"for what?" asked Carl whos breathing was slowed to all but a stop.

"hang on... ill be right back" Gabe whispered following the figure portrayed as his brother.

"i could be protecting you." the blonde boy cried as he stood halfway up the staircase.

"i didnt want to kill you you made me."

the figure dissapeared at the top of the staircase.

"if wed have waited id be right here with you holding you fighting the cold." the figure said at the door of the bedroom gabe had chosen days ago.

the figure vanished.

Gabe entered the room to see it sitting on the bed.

"are you cold Gabe? join me.." he bit his lip.

Gabe nodded and crawled into the bed with him. PJ slipped his shirt off and Gabe watch it disolve in the cold air. the arms of the figure wrapped around Gabe and held him to its chest. Gabe felt his brothers warmth and immediately slipped into a deep sleep.

Moments later Carl appeared at the doorway blankets in hand seeing Gabe asleep on the bed. He laid down next to him wrapping them in the quilts and holding the boy close. he then slept. after about twenty minutes ice busted through the windows downstairs snow flowing into the living room. the boys however were sleeping so deep that they couldve been in the same room and not heard it.


	4. when the last drop of blood

Two days have passed.

Alexandrians managed to drag them selves from their homes. Rick was releived to see his son was still alive. Glen led his wife out the door and onto the sidewalk. Carol and Daryl emerged behind them. Michonne hugged carls neck. Gabe looked around, that lonely cold feeling bubbleing in his timid pained soul. A mother and her two children removed themselves from their home followed by edin. A small smile spread across gabes face.

The men of Alexandria gathered all the bodies in the center of the town. a single match and a spalsh of keroseen sent them up in flames. freshly desceased jaws snapped at the air. all of the beast being disabled from the recent events. not to mention being frozen and starving for two days.

Deanna went to the pastor. "father gabriel... in these troubleing times we turn to you."

"the crops are destroyed, the livestock have suffered an agonizing death, there is nothing to do but pray my children." his response as weak as the walkers in the flames.

The flames were the only source of warmth for the alexandrians. All of their faces held depression. Abraham and rosita came from the infirmery.

"ugene is no longer with us." the words stung a fair amount of survivors, ugene had led them to where they were. if they hadnt been on their way to washington they wouldnt have ever made it to father gabriel and they would have never been found by Aaron.

"We have company..." Edin cried her eyes turned to the gate.

sure enough they heard clanking against the metle.

"the dead would not go where dead lives, they would turn to the living." Carl said. "it must be survivors."

The gate was opened to reveal Seven strangers.

"rick..." deanna said.

he nodded in her direction before walking over to the newcomers.

"may we help you."

"we have been searching for the town known as Alexandria... have we found it?"

"whos asking"

" The living, and we bring knowledge." the person answering was a boy. his dimeaner showed he meant buisness. as a matter of fact all of them had stern looks upon their faces. none of them looked over 18.

Rick lead them inside. The group of youth looked upon the rest of them with sympathy as if all of the alexandrians were dying.

"we were hoping to make it before the storm."

"whats your name?" Rick asked him.

"kyle." he responded. "this is my fiance Zoe... The big girl to my left is Qeenie, the blonde behind me is maddison. They are not like you... They are witches."

"thats absurd." carol said.

"just ask the preacher man"

"they do not lie... i have met their supreme in the past. how is cordelia?" father gabriel asked.

"well our coven is still alive and well... unlike your little town." the big girl scoffed.

"why is that miss queenie?" Gabriel turned to her.

" because one of your own is the reason for a fair amount of misfortune."

"wait... somethigns wrong." Edin spoke up. "quenie... i heard about you on the news before... before this... you were found murdered in a hotel."

"my supreme made it her mission to revive me."

"and maddison... the teen idol. gone missing?"

"I finnaly gave in and told where i hid her body." Kyle spoke calmly.

"now then... your issues will come in threes. first it was the hail storm that lasted for three days. tomarrow a new disaster will arise. untill we get what is due nothing but pain, famine, and depression will swollow alexandria." Zoe eyed them each and every one.

They left just as easily as they had came. the gate was re closed and more fear filled the hearts of the innocent lives around that fire. Gabe Knew this had something to do with him. Only a few days after he arrives their home is plagued with disaster. The idea of witches was completley barbarack but what can you do. they had just been proven. Father Gabriel would never lie not about something this serious.

After a short debate it was decided that father Gabriel, Rick, and daryl would pay them a visit. Michonne made it her perogative to join them. they would go tomarrow. Or so they thought.

The following morning lightning cracked across a darkened sky. the clouds were to ominous to be snow. rain trickled down in a menacing pattern. what was thought to be water was quickly discovered to be blood. the snow that still rested on the ground quickly turned into a disgusting concoction of filth. sin covered their land.

"we can make it." Rick assured "its just blood."

"no..." gabe Spoke to them so everyone could hear. "the blood isnt the punishment, theres more."

with in moments death flashed across the sky three times. the visual blinding. A feble cry rang out somewhere between the second and third flash. all turned to abrahams direction. in his arms he held a dead rosita. her skin darker then the sky.

"everyone into your homes!" deanna yelled.

Most people complied. Gabe turned his back just before entering to see the little girl standing in the street. The look on her face was evil. Like clock work three more flashes cracked across the sky. her mother who had lunged for her was struck down. a smile spread across the little girls face and it shone brightly beneath the lampost.

He heard the little boy cry for his momma. smoke rose from her body, her face was cracked and burnt. blood dripped from her lips. The little girl looked upon the face of Gabe menacingly. she began to approach him. Just as he was about to go after her she vansihed.

"its your fault." a voice whispered in his ear causing him to scream. when he turned no one was there.

"Gabe!" michonne cried from behind him. "what is it?"

"i dont know..." he decended the stairs to the spare bedroom in which they allowed him to stay.

"Gabe..." He looked up to see the face of his brother. "its your fault."

"no... why?"

"you left me... to die."

"i shot you..."

"no... your lying to yourself." he sat next to him. "with in three days the storm will stop... go with them. talk to the supreme."

"stay with me..."

"when the last drop of blood falls from the sky you must leave and never return." Pj then faded away into the air.

"who are you talking to?" michonne asked at the door way.

"no one."

Rick and carl were soon at the door as well. behind Rick Gabe saw his brothers face at the stair case. he stood up and pushed passed them only to see the boy vanish at his presence. he appeared again in the center of the living room. The other three followed his movements.

A loud cracking sound erupted from upstairs and the entire building lit up in flames the staircase crashing down. The four of them fled the building. the dark street was covered in slippery bloody ice. PJs figure appeared once more near by at another house. Father gabriels home.

They made a break for his front door. They banged against the wood violently. inside the pastor sat in his chair. fear filled his face as he looked upon the frame. Dejavo. the cries of his friends filled his ears. Please, dont let us die, father please!

He rose to his feet. resting his forehead against the door tears welt up in his eyes. he couldnt leave them to die could he. not a repeat. not again not to these poor people. he opened the door. the four of them rushed inside. the house they had come from lit up the town. everyones eyes looked at it through blood stained glass windows.

One thought stayed in Gabes mind "its your fault."


	5. flows through a witches veins

The skys were beginning to clear on that last day.

The poor souls emerged from there homes. Rick, Michonne, and Carl dug through the wreckage of their home. Tears falling from Ricks face as he picked up torched photos of his beloved deceased wife. Michonne looked upon him with an odd feeling in her heart. she could never replace lorri.

Gabe approached Carl.

"remember you let me barrow a couple things a few days back?"

Carl nodded.

"well... i accidentally slipped them in my stuff the night of the hail storm and brought them back to my place. i forgot to tell you but here." gabe handed him a bag.

Carl pulled out several items which had alot of sentimental value.

Gabe walked over to the rubble sorting through what used to be his room and found a box. "rick... this is your stuff. it was in the room when i came over... i didnt feel comfortable with them just out. they survived the fire."

Rick smiled taking the box.

"where are we gonna stay dad." carl asked.

"my home will be vacant soon... you guys can just move in there." Gabe assured.

"why?" deanna asked.

"because im the cause of the disasters. ill be leaving with Father gabriel, Rick, and the others. i need to talk to the supreme."

This filled the alexandrians with mixed emotions. they felt anger, pain, and fear. nothing new really. They left the road to the coven wasnt that long. they found it with an ease. they entered the front door with an ease. a long narrow hall lead to a huge stair case. they walked down it.

"father Gabriel." a voice called out to their left.

Sitting in the livingroom was cordelia herself "join me."

"what do we need to do to make the curses stop." Father Gabriel asked.

"sell your soul to the devil... im totally kidding but hey we are old equaintences so for the strife you and your people have undergone these past few weeks ill cut you some slack. fix my issue ill do the christian thing and return everything ten fold." she smiled.

"whats the problem." rick asked

"my coven is being haunted."

"by a ghost? do we look like ghost busters to you maim?" darly eyed her.

"do you want me to answer that?" she smirked.

he looked away.

"i smell a witch..." she looked at Michonne.

"my friend... are you a voodoo?"

"i beg your pardon?"

"do you participate in witchery?"

"no..."

"you stink of it."

"i can smell it from a mile away." young zoe entered alone and approached her supreme. "cordelia we have a newcomer. she comes from alexandria. shes a little girl."

"ah... shes here... send her to me."

The little girl entered the room. cordelia summoned her the girl crawled up into the womans lap.

"what is your name."

"vanessa"

"beautiful... what can you do."

"shes a sirene." Gabe spoke up.

"i beg your pardon." cordelia looked at him.

"using nothing more then her voice she can lure people to their deaths."

"well arnt we an oddball. zoe show her to her room." she returned her attention to Father gabriel. "now. the spirit."

"ill try to remove it... does it have a name?"

"It answers to the name PJ which im sure is short for something."

"Patrick john" Gabe sighed. "hes my brother."

cordelia eyed him with curiosity. the feeling in the room became tense. cold filled the air. the spirit appeared behind gabe. The boy tuned to his brother.

"PJ..."

"gabe"

PJ revealed the truth of what happened that night.

* * *

It was late. the two boys were still searching for shelter. they stumbled across an old building, the coven. upon attempted entry PJ was attacked by something. Gabe thought it to be a walker. He was very wrong. PJ slipped into an unconcious state and out of fear Gabe ran.

Cordelia exited from her hom and found the boy. she brought him in and rested him in her lab. the boy was dying. she did everything in her power to save him but something kept her powers at bay. he died. moments later he arose as a feircum beast a walker of likes which none had ever seen. his teeth shifted into fangs and his nails became claws. within moments he was on cordelia feeding off of her. the other witches gathered around him and attempted to destroy it. they could only manage to secure it and it took every witch in the coven to recover cordelia.

Unfortunatley their power can be only temporary. unless this beast is destroyed its special venom will continue to course through the supremes veins. untill this beast is at rest her powers will continue to disfuction. this would explain the horrendous disasters of alexandria. she needed somewhere to allow her powers to go rampade her own coven could not with stand such self infliction.

* * *

"so what shall it be next? ive been craving a child of my own and i hear one of yours in pregnant. dispose of the monster... or i take the baby. clean new born blood is very beneficial, its the exact equivilent to your task here."

" your wicked." rick cried.

"bring me the clean red shoes dorothy, or destroy the evil in me yourself"

"what if we cant huh... you take the baby and thats that" daryl asked.

"of course not. i think ill do locusts next. them all first born sons. Father Gabriel im sure your familiar with the story of moses."

"All to well..."

"then my messsage is clear. bring me that baby or ill make sure every thing in that story happens to your town."

* * *

"are you crazy?" Maggie glared at Rick "this baby is mine and aint a damn soul... not a witch... not a walker... not a goddamn ghost is gonna take it from me."

"the woman said... we give her the baby she will return everything we lost ten fold... if not she kills us all" rick cried.

"your gonna have to find some other solution because im not open for discussion!"

Gabe thought hard. What could he do... Give his brother peace? Kill the beast. then it hit him.

"whatever attacked my brother had this special walker venom right?... we just need to find the original beast and destroy it."

"how do you know that will work." Daryl asked.

"if whitches, ghosts, and walkers exsist, i sure a fucking theroy like this is... its like anything werewolf related. kill the original all will return to normal." Gabe assured.

"alright... now how are we gonna get the wicked bitch of the west on our side." Daryl nodded.

"shes not wicked... she just cares for her own survival." Father Gabriel glanced at his fellow alexandrians.

A horrendous cry came from maggies mouth. it was clear. her water had broke. No doctor to assist they were gonna have to act fast. Cordelia had assured them that that baby would be hers the moment it took its first breath. how long did that leave them? it depends on how long shes in labor. Poor maggie just needed to hold off as long as possible.


	6. checking into the hotel

Negan. The name was odd to say. Trivial to think about. The man himself was your typical guy. I mean from the Alexandrians point of view he was a monster. to me he was just like rick. A killer who does what he has to in order to survive and keep his people thriving. Little did these people know they had more to fear then a man of their same stature.

Cortez, the building still towered even after such a disfunctional few years. within its walls was an intense evil. many years ago a man built a hotel and named it the hotel Cortez. his name was james patrick march. It wasnt just a Hotel it was designed to be the worlds greatest tortcher chamber. it was a little south of washington right down in california. Many people have lost their lives in that hotel, unfortunatly most of their souls have yet to leave. inside we find the owners.

Iris, she was a desk clerk. a woman in her later years. The mother of a former owner of the hotel who managed to make it out of the hotel before his last breath. she herself had commited a number of murders for her son had a disease that forced him to feed off blood. so did his partner the countess whos soul still belongs to the hotel. iris' son despised her despite her constant attempts to keep her precious child in her life. she now sits behind that desk all day alone, her food rations had lasted her quite a while. their were several children who ran along the halls. each of them with the same disease that had plauged their countess.

Romona, she was a woman of power, one of the countesses former lovers and a diseaseased her self. she does most of the runs. being quick and already undead fighting off walkers comes as a breeze to her.

How do i know? why i was their in that very hotel. a young spirit had relayed the whole story to me. i stayed here not to long ago. looking back on it i forget why i ever left.

"Rick?"

"yeah..."

"there is somewhere we need to go... keep in mind this wont be your run of the mill average outing. itll be a long trip but i need you." i told him.

He agreed and by early evening we had loaded the rv and an extra car. Michonne, carl, Carol, Daryl, Abraham, Rossita, sasha, Aaron, gabriel and maggie were all coming with. wed be their around this time tomarrow.

 **A simple trip to a place of the likes rick and his people had been searching for, a safe haven, they figured that with the help of people with such capabilities their friends the survivors, and negan would soon be out of their hair. Gabe had in mind a dastardly plan, with three enemys on their back Gabe needed someone he could trust, a group of the undead would know how to handle the rest of those who are still living. Unfortunatly, now was not a great time to venture to the home of the bloodthirsty. low on supply a bargan would be made one way or another.**

"this is the place?" sasha asked.

"im in so much pain!" Maggie screamed.

"everyone out now and get her" Gabe said before exiting the rv. he went through the door of the hotel and was greeted in a very nice way.

"Young gabe... Welcome back. wheres your brother?"

"he was killed."

"by the fleshies?"

"not a normal fleshie... this one was the most violent and demonic ive ever seen."

"im so sorry... why have you returned?"

"my friends need help."

"ramona and iris wont appreciate that."

"i know were here to make a deal sally. one you will greatly benifit from."

"you work fast kid." a beautiful black girl decended the stair case, "have you brought me lunch?"

"in good time my queen. these are my friends and we need help."

Her eyes found the newcomers and landed on the woman writhing in pain on a gurney. They just have that? Thats weird.

"Madam Ramona... i promise a feast at your assistance."

After a moments hesitance she said. "bring forth the doctor."

A little boy appeared near us... though it wasnt the way sally had done it was more like he had ran at an outrageous speed. then behind him his mother appeared.

"hello im doctor alex."

she took maggie and i led rick down the hall to the elevator, Ramona entered as well. i noticed before the door closed that michonne had a stern look on her face. that was the last thing i saw before the gold doors slid together and we rose to her lair.

 **Michonne turned to the group.**

 **"i dont trust that woman."**

 **"neither do i sometimes darlin, but she saved my life believe it or not."iris said from behind the desk.**

 **"ah, it seems our young Gabe has come through for us." A man appeared. "this shall be fun."**

 **"nope , no way. dont touch a air on their heads till ramona is done talking to gabe and his friend."**

 **"im sorry miss iris but who built this place and who employes you?"**

 **"you do..."**

 **"precisly i make the rules around here and i say dinner is served." He laughed.**

 **Michonne drew her sword and Daryl his crossbow.**

 **"wont work." carol sighed. "he undead."**

 **"so what im sure we can find some holly water or a wooden steak."**

 **" no... hes a ghost."**

 **"and guess what your just in time... devils night is tomarrow."**

 **"what on gods green earth is that?" sasha asked.**

 **"What god... what green... haha" james asked her.**

 **"god is the highest power do you not beleive?"**

 **"i might ask you the same question father... why do you? after the hell you all have been through. being out there. oh it must be tragic. the boy told me what its like out there for just him and his brother.. where is the lad by the way is he with Gabe and ramona?"**

 **"no the poor boy was killed by a fleshi like none the likes Gabe has ever seen." iris said.**

 **"your not touching these people. you cant..." sally said. "there is more in store if we wait."**

 **"im tired of waiting you meth head. i need them now."**

 **"for what?" Carl asked. "your dead."**

 **"i dont drink from the bodies whose souls i take... i do it for sport."**

 **"there neccesary..." another woman appeared.**

 **several spirits found their way in the lobby of the hotel.**

 **"there is more to their story... they have plenty to offer." sally said.**

 **"i do not care i am not a patient man. i gave up killing long ago due to ratings for the hotel. we needed guests to keep it here and now theres no more rent to pay im getting whats mine."**

 **"in good time james." ramona appeared with rick and Gabe. "they tell of an army... one we can easily take out... theres just a slight issue. the witches from the coven do you remember?"**

 **"i do indeed i took the life of one right here in this hotel before her supreem came to redeem the body." He smiled. "whats the issue?"**

 **"our friend Gabe here is now one of these alexandrians, unfortunately they are now under a higher evil power, a man and his army. and due to your failed expirament... that thing you released into the world killed gabes brother then infected the supreem. she has cursed the alexandrians and that means the man which they call negan isnt happy. he wants them all dead."**

 **"and what does that have to do with me?"**

 **"its your problem because its your expirament the countess` own child used to create a monster. you owe this boy... and in return negans people are all ours for the taking."**

 **"whats the plan duncan?" sally looked at gabe.**

Every thing was falling into place. i had them on my side... it came as a shock to me, even though it shouldnt have, that that demonic baby was the cause for pjs death.

"first we need the witches back on our side... we must kill the baby."

"NOOOOOOOO!" her shreik filled the ears of every person alive or dead in the hotel. The countess.

"a baby has to die one way or another... if its not yours its the one being born now. the witch requires a child. either kill the one that has infected her and my brother or give maggies to the witch to raise."

"no one has to die that way." the countess pointed out. "its fair."

"your child is already a walker maam." rick said.

"is there no way to just revive your child... if that witch can bring back someone who died here cant she revive yours?"

"its worth a try... but no one is killing my baby."

"looks like we need a witch..." i looked at michonne.

"what are you talking about?"

"cordelia said it herself... you have the scent."

"ive never so much as thought about doing witchcraft. how could i be a witch."

"then again ramona... the witchyou drank from dont you have her powers?" james asked.

"not any more her supreem stripped them from me."

"why cant we just like go get the witch its really simple guys we just set up a date and we could maybe bring her here." carl suggested.

"wont work... supplies are to little on our end of the spectrum to get there and back." rosita informed him.

"when do we kill the one named negan?" james asked.

"after we get the witches on our side... then with their help capturing a few hundred men should be a breeze." i said. "we only need a witch."

Everyone turned their gaze to michonne.


	7. to feed the undead

**the following chapter is from a third person point of view. a lot of things are covered and i understand the possibility of Glen now being dead but i didn't know before i started the story so bare with me ill work it it somehow.**

'ME? A witch? I think not. i couldn't be. If i am... i think i would hate myself. that would mean i could've saved Andria. how would i be able to tell.' Michonne sat on the edge of the queen side bed of her hotel room. she contemplated the events that had recently happened. the silence of the dark only penetrated by ricks breathing.

 _"ahhhhhh!"_

 _"push maggie push!" Dr. Alex told her._

 _"shes crowning!" Carol cried with delight._

 _Carl sat out side listening in. he closed his eyes and remembered his mother. Word from Alexandria had come that their hard times were over. the curse had followed Gabe. Carl looked up in his haze. he noticed the air was dry. it wasnt exactly hot but no air flowed through. a figure sat next to him but his vision blurred. "drink this"_

 _he couldnt see what it was but it was needed. he couldnt breath. his mouth found the source and a powerfull and warm feeling flowed over him. the taste was punget. after a few moments he cried out in pain. the pain consumed him and he fainted._

 _At the same moment Maggie did the same. Her baby was wailing. it was a girl. A scent filled the air and Dr. alex stared at the child. it was covered in blood in her arms._

 _"give her too me..." the countess entered._

 _The Doctor rested the baby in the Countesses arms. "i was once like you... my hunger would over come anything... its a shame the father couldnt be here."_

 _"Father gabriel has asked to bless the child." The doctor said._

 _"what would be the use... witches may own it soon... perhaps the enemy will succed and kill them all. itd be fun having a bunch of spirits here. new comers... id rather have them here forever then these aweful survivors they speak of." the countess whispered._

 _Carl woke up. he was in the bedroom of the owner herself. he rested on her couch. he felt his eyes. his eyes... two of them. both working. he never felt better in his entire life. his eyes darted to the woman that entere the room._

 _"rise and shine sweet pea."_

 _"what happened to me?"_

 _"i made everything better..." ramona laughed. "special request from a friend."_

 _"gabe?"_

 _"hes got his sights set on you... hes a sweet kid. if he wasnt id have drank him months ago."_

 _"why would he want you to do that?"_

 _"its a lonely world... while the rest of the world dies people like he and i do not. your like us now."_

 _"im... im a"_

 _"we dont like that word... we just dont talk about it."_

 _he looked around with fear in his eyes._

 _"dont be scared you can do alot more then you used to... by the way we dont bite... we cut."_

 _"im no longer... living. im the equivilent of a walker... just a corpse that feeds on the flesh of humans."_

 _"be careful who you give that too... you dont want violent people to live forever do you?"_

Michonne snapped from her thoughts at the sight of Queenie.

"i just discovered a new power... part of my soul is trapped in this hotel... i can appear here when ever i want but only in a spirit form."

"what do you want with me."

'to try something."

"what?"

The girl walked over to the table near by and grabbed michonnes Katana. she looked it over in her hands before stabbing in her thigh. Michonne gasped.

"just as i thought... your a voodoo."

"a what..."

"you like me... or at least i think so. you could be a shield but you didnt even try to defend yourself."

"from what you bassically stabbed your self."

"a voodoo gives there pain to other without having to feel it themselves. try it out on your friend..." Queenie handed Michonne the Katana.

"no... i cant hurt rick..."

"just a small cut."

She looked down at her own weopon and held the metle to her arm. she slit it open but after a few seconds the wound dissapeard.

"ah!" rick gasped awake holding his arm.

"sorry i..." she looked back to see the witch was gone. "i didnt mean to hurt you."

"its alright its just a cut nothing major... what are you doing up so late... why do you have that."

"i was just thinking... ill be back im going to take a walk through the hotel."

"alright well dont get lost."

In the next room Gabe sat holding his knees to his chest. the room was quiet. he was alone with his thoughts. he was alone period. sally found her way next to him.

"its a harsh world... i know what its like to be lonely..."

"yeah... you lose everything when you lose love."

"im beggining to think love is a lie..." she puffed on a blunt and passed it to him. "its just a lawers way of making money through divorces."

"they cant make money anymore... theyre either ashes or walking corpses."

"true... the whole world has gone to hell."

They talked for a while. the presence of the other giving both a small sence of delight. after a while the door to the room opened. Carl stood in its frame. Gabe turned to see Sally had gone.

"hey..."

"i dont know how to controll it..."

"come here let me talk to you."

Carl sat next to him with fear on his face. "help me."

"i know it hurts at first. the impusles and the odd feelings ive been there."

"how have you survived at alexandria without..."

"feeding?"

"yeah."

"i did feed. i fed on small animals and the corpses of those who died naturally but i made sure they hadn't expired."

"i need..."

"your hungry?"

Carl only nodded bashfully.

"were gonna need to kill one of your friends..."

"i cant..."

"do you want to control it or not?"

"who deserves such a horrible death..."

"i believe i may be of assistance." James stood in the center of the room. "would either of you like to have a little priest."

"father Gabriel!?" Carl choked on his own words.

"precisely"

"we had a deal March." Gabe cried.

"i know but a life for a life... its the price you pay for my service."

James led them down into another room far from most. inside was the preacher.

"he is to be our victim for devils night."

"makes a statement." Gabe said.

"even though devils night is tomorrow ill drain some of his blood now for the two of you." James laughed. "better yet... my dear patch less boy... do the honors. make him truly pay for his sins."

Carl looked at James Baffled. "how?"

"ill show you. see this?" he held up a chord. "its the same used for drug addicts when they shoot up it prevents the drug from going into the body to qickly. it also stops blood from puring out uncontrollably. simply tie it on his arm and cut how ever you want to. fill this bucket and no more." he pointed beneath the Godly man.

Father Gabriel was gagged and tied down to a chair before them. he had tears in his eyes. he pleaded through the fabric between his teeth. Carl tied the chord. then he walked over to a table.

"any weopon of your choice my dear boy." james smiled.

Carl skimmed his choices. he picked up a glove and slipped it over his hand knives attached to the fingers. sharp blades much like the glove belonging to freddy krueger.

he walked over to father gabriell and grabbed his arm. he ran his fingers up to the chord from the wrist puntured a whole and tore down to the wrist. blood flowed into the bucket.

Leviticus 17:14 "for the life of every creature is its blood: its blood is its life."

the preists screams filled Carls ears and his heart. he felt aweful for what he had done. he watched the red liquid trail down into the plastic.

Corinthians 6:19 "Do you not know that your bodies are temples of the Holy Spirit, who is in you, whom you have received from God? You are not your own;"

Carl turned to Gabe. "what now?"

Gabe got to his knees and Carl followed his movements. Gabe lifted the bucket to carls lips. "drink."

carl did so and color filled his face again he continued drinking the holy source of life and looked into gabes eyes. Desire filling his heart.

Psalm 101: " I will not look with approval on anything that is vile. I hate what faithless people do; I will have no part in it."

Carl stopped abruptly and sat the bucket down. he grabbed Gabe by his collar. pulling him in to kiss him. the blood on Carls lips immeadiatly hitting Gabes tastebuds. his eyes narrowed and his pupils grew for his mind now craved the body over the blood.

Mathew 26:41 "Watch and pray so that you will not fall into temptation. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak."

to be continued...


	8. while writing out your will

The darkness consumed both boys. their hearts full of their own poison. they needed to feed, they needed the touch of one another. to taste one anothers sins. to die and be reborn within one another. How close the powers of hell were. the blood of a holy man flowing through their veins made them feel close to god as though they were both about to fuck an angle.

Gabe dug his claws into Carls back leaving bloody scars across his spine. their tongues danced as though they themselves worshiped the ruler of the underworld. tearing at one anothers clothes they bit and scratched eachothers bodies.

 _"what are you going to name her?" asked handing the child to maggie._

 _"cozet."_

 _"beautiful." the countess whispered._

 _she turely was beautiful. she had blonde hair just like beths. and a smile just like hershal._

 _Cordelia appeared, "im here to get whats due to me."_

 _"no dont take my baby."_

 _"i must... ill give you three days to kill the monster or i kill her."_

 _"please no!"_

 _The witch vanished with the baby in her arms. Maggie cried to herself._

 _"Maggie im terribly sorry." Dr. Alex said. "there was nothing i could do."_

 _"where is michonne?" she pleaded._

 _"ill get her..." the countess said._

Michonne truged down the hall trying to comprehend what had happened in her room just now. could she possibly be a witch or was she delusional from dehydration and confusion.

she heard gasping coming from inside a room she was unfamiliar with. she pushed the door open seeing father gabriel.

"oh my god."

"do i have to kill you too?" james appeared behind her. "you may be a witch but im a ghost your powers have no where to go."

"i wont say a word."

"that a girl..."

"where is the monster..."

"ah you seek the countesses child..."

"yes."

"follow me." his words as sinister as his own heart.

he led her down further into the depths of the hotel. he showed her a room where the beams cut the room in half. hung up on them was a demonic creature from hell.

"this is it?"

"i cought him a few weeks ago... the little creature missed his mommy... think you can fix him?"

"ill try."

"approach him slowly... and breath into his nose." Queenie had appeared.

"why cant you do it?" Michonne asked. " i do not have the gift of resurgence but you might... cordelia wont do the dirty work. you may die from this... she cant risk that. the baby dies if you fail."

Michonne looked back at the creature. she approached it. behind its hideous face she could see his evil eyes. she did as she was told. nothing. she backed away in defeat. she sighed. she looked back to see that she was alone.

A soft cry echoed from the creature. Michonne gasped. a transformation had occured the baby itself looked pure. it looked beautiful. the evil had fled from sight. she walked over to it and picked it up holding it in her arms. she walked from the depths of the basement to the nusrey where maggie was.

"i believe hes yours..." she handed him to the countess.

"my baby..."

"wheres mine." maggie gasped.

"come with me." queenie grabbed michonnes hand. both of them vanished from the nursery.

 _Michonne stepped out of her room and began to walk to the bar. there she sat down and was greeted by the fabulos liz taylor._

 _"what will it be doll?"_

 _"scotch."_

 _"comeing right up."_

 _she sat a glass down in front of her and filled it to the brim._

 _"make that two" Carol sat next to her. "Michonne im afraid i have bad news."_

 _"what."_

 _"im living among the dead..." she whispered._

 _"what?"_

 _"i took my own life in my room earlier... aparently my soul didnt move on."_

 _"carol no."_

 _"im sorry."_

 _"carol... how are we. i see someones joined my side of perspectives."_

 _"i though only those i allow to see me are able too."_

 _"not when your dead" the countess sat down. "michonne i want you to find my baby. please... hes here in the building. i just want you to bring him back to me."_

 _"ill.. ill try."_

"why did you do it?" his words soft and sad.

"i couldnt take it any more." a small smile flashed across her face but immeadiatly vanished.

"was there anything i couldve done?"

"no Daryl... no"

Carol turned her gaze from him and to her own room which wasnt far from the bar she sat at. Dr. alex walked out of the nursery near by but no one really noticed. The countess and maggie following her maggie in a wheel chair. the two of them approached carol.

"Carol why?" maggie asked.

"wheres your body?" the countess asked.

nearby Carl listened in closely to see if he could get a taste of what was carol. he wanted to bring it back to Gabes room and share it with the boy. Gabe was fast asleep.

"in my room"

"how?"

"easliy... few pills. did the trick."

A sad look flashed across the face of the countess.

"attention! attention every one." she called.

at the sound of her voice appeared many people. Two sweedish girl, a lumber jack, A couple of hypsters, Sally, Liz, James himself, a few others.

"tonight we welcome to the hotel Carol. a very strong and powerful woman who unfortunatly has decided that she can no longer continue her life. she is one of us now. welcome her for she has done many things that are plausable. forever she will be with us forever we will accept her and any one else who shall perish in the hotel cortez."

"forever" the voices of the spirits rang out filling her ears with a sence of peace.

Maggie and Daryl looked upon her with tears of joy leaving there eyes.

"my dear Carol. we here at the cortez admire ones like you. i myself have killed many a people. you my friend have as well but for a good cause... i wish you luck in the search of your purpose. for one who lives for all of eternity even in death must have a purpose."

she looked among the spirits with envy each of them having a purpose. her eternal jurney had just began and would go on forever.

 _Gabe sunk his teeth into Carls ear and tore at the earlobe causing blood to spill. the paint enticed Carl and just as quickly as the wound was made it dissapeared. Carl grabbed the sheets between his fingers as his lover sinned within him. the evil of their actions and the passion of their unbeating hearts, along with the concetration of their dark minds gave them a feelong one could never forget. a little guilt flowed through their veins as well for they had the blood of a preacher man coursing through them. the guilt made it all the better to carry on. Gabe had Carls hat on his head and had Carls hair intertwined within his fingers. he held the hat as though he were riding a horse as he plowed into the paler boy. Carl took it with a huge smile ripping at the mattress tearing it open and sinking his arms in deeper._

 _meanwhile James found Abraham and ugene. Sasha and rosita were involved in their own little dispute but one at a time._

 _"do either of you fine gentlemen know how the world became what it is today?" james asked._

 _"no." they both responded._

 _"well then i have a story for you. Back in 1964, at a mental institution a doctor by the name of DR. Auther Arden was conducting violent experiments with his patients. why i witnessed them myself. he had failed many times at what he was doing. fortunately his work went unnoticed because the patients he worked on had no families, no close friends. one lady by the name of Shelly who was in there for sexual reasons was abducted by the doctor in the night, he amputated her legs and injected her with something hed been working on. months later after having her doubts about the doctor a woman by the name of sister Jude martin asked the help of investigators who discovered Shelly, a monstrous creature, upon his findings he was murdered and Shelly escaped. her flesh peeling from her body, the doctor shot each of his other projects in the skull then disappeared shortly after the demise of sister Mary Eunice who was murdered by the monsignor, some believe he went into the incinerator with the young sister for it was believed he was in love with her. most of this wasn't even covered in the book a woman by the name of Lana winters wrote, she was kidnapped by sister Jude for her assumed homosexuality, she was an investigative journalist who spent time there with alleged mass murderer kit walker who was deemed innocent after Lana herself was raped and nearly killed by this monster. any way long story short the doctor was the reason and Shelly was the first ever walker to crawl on the earth ironic inst it? the first walker crawled out of the lab she was born in."_

 _After his speech he heard the sound of the countess coming from above them at the bar calling the spirits to her attention._

 _"whelp i must be going... must be important."_

 _Whilst relaying his story Carl had left Gabe in his room hungry for more blood. he smelt it and wondered where it was. he hunted._

 _"son?"_

 _"dad hey."_

 _"have you seen michonne?" Rick snarled his nose at the smell of his son. "why do you smell like someone died at the gym?"_

 _"i dont know alot of weird stuff has happened here. i think i saw michonne down by the indoor pool."_

 _"thanks." with that his father left and Carl returned his attention to the countess._

Carl entered Carols room seeing her on her bed. she looked peacful.

"dont you dare you demon from hell."

"your one to talk michonne." he turned his attention to her. she held Maggies baby.

"you did what you set out to do." Carl grinned.

"what happened to you... you drain Father Gabriel and now your trying to do the same to Carol. Lying to your father about where i was."

"said the witch... if your so powerful bring her back."

"she doesnt want that... shes finnaly happy in death."

"then i doubt she will mind if i feed."

"feed?"

"ramona infected me. Gabe is one too."

Michonne rested the baby down next to carols body.

"im going to bring you back."

"not over carols dead body... you come near me i swear to god."

 **to be continued.**


End file.
